


Always...

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just here practicing a little with the format thing in AO3.





	Always...

I've always though of myself like the night, full of darkness and solitude,  
and you would be like the moon, always shining, always beautiful...

Since the first time that we met, I knew that I would be forever like a boat,  
peacefully sailing in your sea...  
That I would always be the shadow of your sun, always at your side... _until the very end_.  
I, your must faithful lover, the thirstier of your fountain of love...

You... always you.  
_Always..._  


And I... always yours.  
_Only yours..._

You were always radiant with life and love.  
And I, I was always dying for you.

_Some times I wondered if you even know, of if at least you cared..._

You were always the unrelenting distance, and I was always trying to be near of you...

You... always you.  
_Always..._  


And I... always dying for you.  
Just for you...


End file.
